Fire and Earth Book 1: Across the Earth Kingdom
by LordWelshi
Summary: When an Earth Bender stumbles upon a young Fire Bender, the two must face a journey across the world filled with danger and excitement. The war may be over, but tensions are still high across the nations. How can they survive in this battle scarred world?
1. Meetings

Tian Du stared into his cup of mulled wine, trying to close out the chatter around him. The bar was packed, full to bursting with celebrating men and women, singing and cheering. Prince Zuko had ascended to the throne, and declared an end to the war that had gripped the world for the last one hundred years. The previous Fire Lord, Ozai, had been defeated by the Avatar, and finally peace was settling across the lands.

One hundred years of war, ended over night. That was rich.

Tian sipped at the sweet drink. The war may be over, but the bitter resentment between nations was now rooted deeply in cultures and societies. One hundred years of conflict, of bitter war, could not be washed away with a single declaration, no matter how well-meaning. There would be no open aggression, but Tian knew that the Fire Nation would need to work very hard over many years to regain the trust of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. As for the Air Nomads, well… they were all dead, except for the Avatar. So that, at least, wouldn't pose a problem.

And that was another thing. Balance may have been restored for now, but there were no more air benders. The war had concealed this vacuum, such as it were, but Tian couldn't help but think about the repercussions of such genocide. There were four elements, not three. Would the Avatar go in search of air benders now? Rumour had it that he had begun a relationship with a water bender, one of the few remaining from the Southern Water tribe. Would they travel the world together on that flying bison of his, searching out people with traces of talent in the mastery of air manipulation?

The door banged open. The noise in the bar dipped slightly, as some of the patrons turned to look at the intrusion. Others, too far gone on drink, ignored it. A group of men, dressed in the uniforms of Fire Nation officers, strode into the bar, barging past any revellers that were unfortunate enough to stumble into their path. The leader of the group, an older looking man with greying hair and a long, neatly kept beard leaned on the wooden bar.

"Barkeep!" he shouted, glaring at the man currently serving drinks.

"Be right with you, sir," the stout man responded, sliding neatly down to the army officer. "What can I get you?"

"Information," the officer responded, pulling a sheaf of parchment from his tunic. He unfurled it. Tian, trying to look inconspicuous, stole a glance at the parchment. On it was the picture of a young woman, and a name scrawled below it. The angle made it hard to read, nigh on impossible if he didn't want to be noticed looking. The officer continued. "We are looking for this girl. She escaped from a Fire Nation detention centre last night, and we have reason to suspect she is hiding somewhere in your village."

The barkeep looked closely at the parchment, before straightening and shaking his head. "I can't say that I've seen her, I'm afraid."

A lance of flame licked past the bar owner's face, singing his hair. The noise in the bar dropped completely as the officer grabbed the barkeeper's shirt, pulling him across the bar and slamming him down onto the floor. Fire sprang to his fingertips, and he thrust them below the unfortunate proprietor's chin. The flames turned the barkeeper's skin red as sweat trickled down his face.

"Now, let's try this again," the officer said slowly. "Have. You. Seen. Her." It wasn't a question.

Tian sighed. He put his cup down on the bar, and reached for an abandoned mug of tea, the liquid spilled carelessly on the floor. He felt the weight of it. It should do nicely. Tian stood, his stool scraping across the hard wooden floor.

The barkeeper was trying to shrink back into the floor, away from the burning flames that were blistering his skin. Tian stepped behind the crouched officer, and smashed the heavy mug across the back of his head. The man crumpled, falling on top of the terrified bar owner as shards of clay fell beside him.

The other Fire Nation soldiers turned and glared at Tian, orange tongues of flame dancing to life in their palms. Tian ducked sideways as fire flashed past him, the heat scorching the wall behind him as he dodged. The two soldiers unleashed balls of heated fury at him.

Tian dived under a table, and scrambled frantically to get away. _Job done_, he thought to himself, _you've got their attention. Now run like hell._

He could smell the heat in the air as fire burnt the floor inches behind him. The table top above splintered and blackened like coal as it came under assault. Tian leapt up, sprinting straight for the door, barging through the screaming throng of patrons that were trying to flee the bar. The two soldiers were hot on his heels.

The cool air outside was a wonderful relief to the enflamed heat that now blistered inside the bar. Smoke was already starting to curl out of the building's ground floor windows. He could smell the sharp tang of burning lacquered wood. Apparently, the polished bar top had now caught fire. Peeling away from the screaming crowd, Tian ran a short way down the street as balls of flame roared over his head. He ducked down a side street. The sudden darkness of the night engulfed alley blinded him, and he ran headlong into a wall. Tian turned, dazed, as lights danced in front of his eyes. He ducked behind a barrel as the soldiers looked into the darkness. They moved on, unable to see him in the gloom.

Tian realised he'd been holding his breath. He let it out in a long sigh, slumping back against the wall. That had been far too close. The war may be over, but tensions were still running high. High enough for some people to be on the edge of fighting and killing, at least.

A noise in the darkness made Tian look up. It had been faint, like a breath, or the quiet breeze through an open window, but it was there. His eyes adjusting to the darkness, Tian peered at the other side of the narrow alley. Just there, a shape, darker than the surrounding alley, could be made out. He stood slowly.

"Come on out," he said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's safe."

At first there was no response, but then a quiet, feminine voice said, "Are those soldiers gone?"

Tian peered out around the corner of the alley, then looked back and nodded.

The dark, huddled from stood. She moved closer to the alley mouth, and into the bright light of the full moon above. Her skin seemed pale in the cold moonlight, her dark eyes glancing about nervously as she swept a stray strand of her long hair out of her face. She must have been around seventeen or eighteen. Tian peered at her for a second.

"You're the girl they're looking for."

She froze, staring at him. "What…I…"

He laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in. For all I care, those Fire Nation dogs can go hunt somewhere else all night." She seemed to stiffen slightly at that, but then she relaxed. He stretched out a hand. "I'm Tian Du. It's nice to meet you."

She hesitated for a moment, glancing at his face, then gently took his hand in hers in greeting. "My name is Fei Zhan."

Tian nodded, retracting his hand. He walked out into the main street, checking again that the soldiers had gone. He motioned to Fei that the coast was clear, and she followed him tentatively out into the street. They walked in the opposite direction the soldiers had gone, back towards the now flaming bar and through the throng of people gathered outside.

"So, why were they after you?" Tian asked. Fei glanced at him, reaching a hand up to sweep away another strand of hair.

"I…" she paused, her lip trembling slightly, before saying "I'd rather not say."

Tian nodded. "Fair enough, that's up to you. What brings you to this forgotten island of the Fire Nation?" Fei again stayed quiet. "Oh, I guess that might tie in to why they're chasing you, huh?" The girl just nodded in response. "Well then, I…" Tian stopped suddenly, his face becoming pale as he stared straight ahead. Fei followed his gaze.

An armed squad of Fire Nation soldiers were marching toward them. Fei's eyes glanced around, looking for a route of retreat. The building around this end of the street were all tightly packed together, no handy alleyways to duck down. Fei looked behind her, to see another group of soldiers at the end of the street, immobile, watching.

One of the soldiers of the first group stepped forward. "Fei Zhan, you are to come with us. You are under arrest. Resist, and your fate will be…" the officer paused, a smile creeping across his face. "Unpleasant."

Fei shrank back, instinctively gripping Tian's arm in fear. He looked at her carefully, judging her, weighing up his options. He could leave her to the tender mercies of the Fire Nation's finest, which would likely be imprisonment, torture, or worse. He mentally shook his head. He couldn't leave her to them. At this point, he didn't care why they wanted her, he wasn't going to let these scum do what they pleased.

"Fei," he whispered, "I'm going to help you escape, but I want an explanation later. Now stay behind me." Fei just nodded.

Tian looked coolly ahead as Fei stepped behind him. "You look like a reasonable man," he began, planting his feet firmly on the ground. "Can't we just discuss this, and then we can all be on our way?"

The officer glared at him. "Shut your mouth, idiot. You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Neither do you," Tian responded sharply. "I know what you are. You're just a thug, clinging to the old ways of war. I bet you're one of the few officers still loyal to the disgraced Ozai, right?"

"Fire Lord Ozai was a great man, not like his snotling kid Zuko!" the officer roared back.

_Great, __so he's one of the ones who wants the Fire Nation to go back to glorious war_, Tian thought sourly. _Of all the luck. Zuko really should have weeded them out before declaring an end to the war…_

The officer stepped forward, thrusting his hand out. Flame shot from his palm in a deadly ball, hurtling directly at Tian. Tian grunted, stamping his feet deep into the ground and raised his hands upwards. The street cracked in front of him, and heavy rock rose up in a wall. The fireball burst against the cold stone, streaks of yellow flame flashing either side. He glanced back at Fei, who stared at him wide eyed.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She just nodded. He smiled at her, then turned back to the task at hand.

Muscles straining, Tian thrust his hands deep inside the rock wall. Roaring with effort, he lifted the great rock, and hurled it at the fire bender. The soldiers scattered as the boulder dropped amongst them, kicking up clouds of dust and dirt. The officer screamed profanities as he hurled more fireballs at Tian, which were blocked by more walls of rock. Tian grit his teeth, and stamped down hard. A huge crack spread up the street, opening into a crevice. One unfortunate soldier fell in, and became trapped up to his waist.

A solider leapt forward, aiming a fiery punch at Tian's heart. The earth bender leant back as the flaming fist passed just over his head, the heat singing his face. He kicked out, catching the masked soldier in the stomach, sending him staggering. Tian straightened quickly. A column of stone rose from the ground in front of him, and he placed his palm flat against the top. He thrust forward, sending a thin disc of solid rock spinning through the air. The fire bender smashed it aside, screaming in anger. Tian launched disc after disc at him, each one knocked aside. He finally punched forward hard, sending the entire column of stone toppling onto the soldier and pinning him to the ground.

Tian turned quickly, remembering the rest of the soldiers and their officer. His eyes widened in horror as a huge torrent of flame streaked toward him, a whirling vortex of flickering heat. Tian hunched his shoulder, pouring every ounce of his energy into calling up thick wall of rock. It speared ten feet into the air, just as the deadly flame collided with it. Stone blacked and cracked as the unrelenting heat poured against it like liquid. Tian groaned, sweating, as he struggled to raise more earth and stone. The heat was searing the air. He could feel it burning in his lungs.

His brown hair was matted to his head with sweat. Tian grunted with exertion, pushing his palms against the rock. He grunted, his feet crunching down into the street as he started walking forwards. "Stay close!" he grunted urgently to Fei. She was glancing fearfully at him, casting looks back down the street at the fire benders advancing behind them. They were taking their time, aware of the fearsome power of the earth bender ahead.

Fire and flame burst against the moving wall of stone as Tian strained harder, advancing closer to the fire benders ahead. With a huge heave, he sent the solid rock crashing forwards, knocking them aside. He panted heavily, turning to Fei.

"Come on, let's go!" he cried, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along.

"Stupid fool!" a harsh voice screamed. Tian turned, seeing the officer running at him, a dagger of flame jutting from his fist.

Tian crossed his arms in front of himself as earth swept up his legs and over his body, encasing him in armour of living rock. The dagger of flame flickered to embers as the officer's fist crunched into Tian's stone covered chest. Knuckles cracked, and the officer cried out as Tian smashed a heavy fist against his head, sending the fire bender sailing into a wall. The rest of the soldiers, already weary and bruised from the minor earthquake and two giant rocks pounding them, decided to stay where they were.

The rock armour dropped away from Tian's body. "I think we should leave before they change their minds," he said quietly to Fei.

They ran quickly along the street, heading for the harbour, not daring to look back. Tian looked around desperately, and then spotted what he was looking for. Fei followed him as he ran down a wooden pier, stopping at a fishing boat.

"Get on!" he urged as he began untying the mooring lines.

Fei leapt onto the boat. The wooden deck creaked beneath her weight. Tian finished loosening the lines, and pushed the boat out into the harbour proper. He set to work unfurling the small, triangular sail, and steered the boat out to sea, and away from the town.

As the small boat sailed out into the night, Tian felt weary. He hadn't had to do earth bending like that for a while. His muscles ached, and his lungs burned. He sat heavily on the single wooden bench on the boat, breathing deeply. Tian looked at Fei, smiling.

"You keep the most interesting company," he said.

She smiled in response, then glanced back at the town receding in the distance. The inn was apparently still burning, casting a dull orange hue into the night sky behind them. "Thank you," she said softly.

Tian nodded. "You're welcome. Now go get some sleep. You can take the cabin," he said, indicating the low-roofed structure at the end of the boat. Fei smiled at him again, and ducked into the cabin and out of sight.

Tian sighed wearily, and shuddered to himself. The fight with the fire benders had been a scary ordeal. Now the adrenaline was wearing off, he felt cold and empty and sick. He stared up at the full moon, suddenly wishing he was home.

But home was very, very far away.


	2. Seas and Stories

This feels like a weak chapter to me, but there we are. The journey will continue after this!

* * *

The boat rocked gently on the waves. Tian watched the rising sun on the horizon cast its beautiful golden glow across the sea. The water rippled and sparkled, tiny diamonds held in the light for fractions of a moment. There was barely a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful sight, he had to admit.

He glanced toward the small cabin as Fei stepped out, yawning and blinking in the light as she moved out from the shadows. Her long hair was ruffled from sleep, and she yawned, stretching her arms high above her head.

"Good morning," Tian greeted her. "Sleep well?"

Fei granted him a small, shy smile. "Yes, thank you," she responded. "And you?"

Tian shifted a little as he sat by the tiller, trying to work a knot from his cramped leg. "I didn't sleep."

"Why not?" Fei asked. Tian was a little surprised to hear a slight edge to her tone.

"I wanted to stay on watch, make sure we weren't chased by any Fire Navy ships. Besides," he said with a slight shrug at Fei's frown, "I had to steer the boat, or we could have crashed into some rocks or washed up on a beach in the middle of nowhere."

"You could have woken me. I could have taken over for a bit." Concern crept into Fei's voice. "You need rest too."

Tian smiled. "I can rest when we reach land. Don't worry, I've gone far longer without sleep."

Fei's expression turned quizzical. "Why was that?"

Tian clamped his mouth shut, and looked out to sea. He really didn't want to go into it right now, certainly not with someone he barely knew. "I don't want to talk about it."

Fei hesitated, as if about to ask something else, but she remained silent. She walked over to Tian and sat beside him, gazing in the same direction, out across the sea. A few times Tian noticed Fei take a deep breath, as if she were about to speak, but each time she paused, glanced at him, and then let it out in a quiet sigh. She seemed shy and withdrawn, but a few times Tian had noticed something in her eyes, something deeper down he couldn't read.

"Where are we heading?"

Tian checked the rudder, adjusting the boat's course. "I'm just heading for the mainland right now. I don't know my way between ports, but if we can find a soft beach somewhere, we can go on foot."

A light breeze filled the sail, and the fishing boat rocked on the small waves. Tian adjusted the rudder, steering westward, placing his back to the rising sun. It hung higher in the sky now, which seemed a bright, brilliant blue above. Tiny wisps of white cloud hung lazily in the air, content to slowly move across their vast playground.

"So," Fei began, breaking the quiet, "you're an earth bender."

"Mmhmm."

Fei paused for a moment, seeming unwilling to continue.

"You want to know why I'm in the Fire Nation," Tian stated, speaking the question Fei seemed reluctant to ask.

She nodded. "You are a long way from home."

A long, sad sigh escaped the earth bender as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it must be hard for you," Fei said. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright. I'm just…" Tian paused, sighing again. "I haven't really spoken to anyone for a long time."

Fei looked into his deep, brown eyes. "It's ok, take as much time as you need."

Tian nodded. "My village was near the eastern border of the Earth Kingdom, far outside the walls of Ba Sing Se," he began as he cast his memory back. "We lived in relative peace. Some of the older men had gone to the capital to join the war effort, and others headed for Omashu to lend their aid to defend the city should the Fire Nation attack." He paused, looking out to see. Fei looked at him as he continued. "My father was the most powerful earth bender in the entire village, but he refused to fight. He said his responsibility was to his home and to his family. Some believed him a coward, but he was simply protecting everything he loved by staying. He had a wife and two sons to look after, and my mother was expecting a third child."

Tian paused again, longer this time, collecting his thoughts. "And then the Fire Nation attacked." He squeezed his eyes shut, picturing the day as it had happened. "My father led the remaining earth benders in a defence of the village, but he was killed. My mother led my brother and me out of the village. I remember the cries and screams, and I can still smell the smoke. We hid in the forest, waiting for the sounds of battle to die down. We thought we would be safe." Tian swallowed hard. "They found us. A group of soldiers chased us. They killed my brother first. He was only five, he was of no use to them." Tears stung at his eyes, and his throat tightened. "They saw my mother was pregnant, and they killed her too. No use for a pregnant woman."

Fei gasped in horror at this, and turned away, bringing a hand to her mouth. "That's terrible." She turned back to Tian, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Tian looked at her, tears streaming from his eyes. "They saw me. I was ten, just big enough and strong enough to be a slave." He laughed bitterly. "They spared my life, but they took it away what life I had when they put me in chains and sent me to work in the coal mines. It took weeks to get to the Fire Nation, and I was so scared, so alone." He looked away again. "I hid my earth bending from them. They would either kill me, or lock me away in a metal prison if they knew I could bend." Tian looked up again. His eyes were red, but the tears had stopped. "Ten years, Fei. Ten years I was chained to other slaves, deep in the Fire Nation, forced to dig and haul coal so the Fire Nation army could burn more homes and take more land. Ten years in a dark, terrible place."

"How did you escape?" Fei asked, her voice filled with concern and wonder.

"I didn't. Fire Lord Zuko ordered the release of all prisoners taken during the war when he ascended the throne. I was released two days ago. I was given these simple grey clothes, a hot shower and a few gold pieces, and told to go back to the Earth Kingdom. I was free."

"Why didn't you just go straight home?" Fei asked curiously. "Why wait in a Fire Nation harbour town?"

Tian sighed. "I don't know. It's hard to adjust to freedom when you've been shackled for ten years. The marks on my wrists are still fresh from the manacles." He pulled back the long grey sleeve of his loose-fitting shirt, showing her the faint red mark on his right wrist. He turned to her, looking into her amber eyes. "I am stronger now than I was ten years ago. I can defend myself with my earth bending." He snorted in derision. "But I can't make a difference now. The war is over, there's no one to fight."

Fei placed her soft hand back on his arm. "Tian, you saved my life yesterday." She looked deep into his eyes, her own brimming with tears. "I know you may not think there is not much left for you in this world, not after all that's happened, but you saved my life. You made a difference to me."

Tian looked at her, and nodded. He needed to hear that, he realised. He needed to know that his life was not a waste now. Tian couldn't make a difference in a war already ended, he knew, but he could make a difference in a fresh, new world. Even if the only person he helped was this young woman before him, he knew it was all that he needed.

"I'm just glad I could help you," he said finally, smiling at her. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to deal with the likes of those men."

She punched him playfully in the arm, her ears turning red, as he laughed for the first time in years.


	3. Explanations

A soft breeze blew through the air, the trees rustling high above them. Tian and Fei had beached their small vessel in a small sandy cove, and had continued on foot, entering the forest. Fei glanced around nervously, jumping at shadows. Tian had noticed this, and reassured her that they were not being followed.

They moved deeper into the woods, where the ground sloped slowly upward and into a range of small hills.

Fei followed behind Tian, who was leading the way along an old dirt road between the trees. Shadows dappled the ground around them, birds chirped in the branches around them, and smaller creatures dashed about in the undergrowth on either side. It was so peaceful and serene here, Fei decided.

The road widened into a large clearing ahead. Daylight streamed in from high above, casting a golden hue to the air. Tian looked around, and dropped the satchel he had taken from the boat.

"I think we should stop for lunch," he said.

Fei flushed as her stomach growled in agreement. "That sounds good," she said sheepishly as Tian laughed.

They moved to the edge of the clearing, away from the road that ran through on the opposite side. They picked a spot in the shade, under a large pine tree. Fei was about to sit, when Tian stopped her.

"A lady shouldn't have to sit on the dirt," he said. "Watch this."

Tian spread his legs apart, raising his arms to chest height as he breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He thrust out a clawed hand, and raised it slowly. Directly below his outstretched hand, the earth shifted and groaned. Fei watched in winder as a short column of stone rose from the ground, her eyes growing wider as Tian carved a shallow back into the stone stool. He repeated the motion, drawing another rock chair from the ground, and finally raised a wider column of flat-topped stone to act as a table.

Tian grinned at her, indicating she should take a seat. She did so, settling into the cool back of the earthen furniture. Tian rummaged around in his bag, and pulled out two slices of bread and some dried fish. He sat on the stool opposite Fei, wincing slightly as he did so.

"Not exactly soft, are they?" he said, settling back into his seat.

"I think it's fine," Fei responded, smiling sweetly at him. "Thank you."

They ate quietly, Fei enjoying the taste of the salted fish. The bread was a little stale, evidently having been on the boat for some days before they had 'commandeered' it, but it still held much of its flavour. Fei closed her eyes, relishing the taste before swallowing each bite.

Tian watched her for a moment. "You look like you haven't enjoyed a decent meal in a while."

Fei looked at him sideways, narrowing her eyes. "What's that meant to mean? You think I look skinny?"

"No, wait, that came out wrong!" Tian blustered. "I just meant that you're really enjoying the food."

"So now I eat too much?"

Tian gaped in horrified shock, afraid he'd insulted his new friend. Fei snorted and giggled, before erupting into loud laughter. Tian groaned, smacking a palm to his forehead as he realised Fei had just been teasing him. "That was mean."

Fei grinned at him, the first time Tian had seen her do so. "I know." Tian realised it was the first time he had really heard her laugh. It was a beautiful sound, and matched her smile.

Tian smiled ruefully. "I'm going to pay you back, you know." His smile faded a little. "You know you still owe me an explanation for yesterday. Why were those Fire Nation soldiers after you?"

Fei sighed, looking away. Tian was right, of course. He had saved her life the previous day. A complete stranger had turned out to be so nice and kind, willing to help someone he had never met. She wondered if he would have done the same had he known the truth about her.

"You don't have to tell me, you know," Tian said quietly. Fei turned to look at him. "It's ok, really. I understand if you don't want to talk about it. There are things I don't like talking about too." A small smile returned to his face. "You know, you are the first person I told my story to. I had never spoken about it to anyone before last night."

Fei looked a little shocked. "Why?"

"I don't know," Tian said, shrugging, "I never really said a word to any of the other prisoners when I was at the coal pits."

"That's not what I meant," she responded, shaking her head. "I mean, why did you tell me?"

Tian looked at her, appraising. "I'm not sure. I just felt that I could trust you with it." He shook his head, rubbing at his neck. "Sounds pretty stupid, huh?"

"No," Fei replied. "It doesn't sound stupid. I know what you mean." She took a deep breath as Tian looked at her inquisitively. "I'll tell you why those soldiers were chasing me. Just promise me you won't judge me until you've heard the whole thing, okay?"

Tian nodded, leaning forward. "You have my word."

Fei breathed deeply, shaking. "It began two years ago. I lived with my parents and my older sister, Lin, in a small town. We were happy, pretty much oblivious to the war going on in the world. It seemed so far away to us, something we only heard of in rumour and whispers. It seemed unreal." Fei closed her eyes, swallowing past the lump in her throat as she conjured up her memories. "My father and mother were killed by the Fire Nation. I don't know how, I just remember reading a note to say they had been killed in a fight at the walls of Ba Sing Se. My sister and I were devastated, unable to grasp what had happened. Lin sank into a deep depression, but I reacted differently. I wanted revenge."

Tian's brow creased and he chewed his lip, but he remained silent, allowing Fei to continue.

"I wanted to make the person responsible pay for my parent's death." Her expression turned hard as she looked at Tian. "I decided to kill the Fire Lord." Tian's eyes widened as Fei went on. "I trained for months, honing my skills and reflexes. I wanted to be strong, I wanted to be quick. I wanted that man to pay. He wouldn't see me coming, he would just die quietly, and my parents' deaths would be avenged." She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "But of course, that didn't happen. When I went to the palace, I was caught within minutes. I didn't even reach the central chamber of the palace. The guards caught me, and I was dragged before the Fire Lord in chains. Ozai," Fei spat as she said his name, "ordered I be imprisoned at Gan Sho, never to be released."

"I escaped a couple of days ago."

Tian interrupted at this point. "The Gan Sho prison is almost impregnable. How did you get out?"

"Do you remember the day of the solar eclipse?"

Tian nodded. "The day of the black sun, I remember. The day became just as dark as the coal pits."

"The Fire Benders draw their power from the sun. When the eclipse happened, they were left powerless. I tried to escape then, when the guards were confused. I got as far as the outer wall before I was captured again. But I had found a weak point in the security at Gan Sho: the sewers." Fei sighed. "I was locked up again, trapped for months. When the Avatar invaded the Fire Nation to battle the Fire Lord, most of the guards were recalled to the capital to join the air fleet. That's when I made my escape." She looked away from Tian. "I thought when Ozai was beaten, I would be free. Those soldiers you saved me from are part of a group still loyal to Ozai, and they are obsessed with punishing anyone thought to be responsible for his defeat. That includes me." Fei looked at Tian, her eyes watering. "They won't stop until the catch me, and then they'll kill me. I don't know what to do."

Tian reached toward her, placing a comforting hand on her arm. Fei looked at him, fearing he would reject her, turn his back on her. Instead, he said, "Fei, I will not let them hurt you. You tried to avenge your parents. Perhaps you went about it the wrong way, but you didn't actually hurt anyone."

"I tried to kill a man," she responded tearfully.

"A man responsible for the deaths of your loved ones, and for continuing a war that has embroiled this world for a century. Fei, no one will blame you for trying what dozens have attempted before you."

Fei broke into quiet sobs, burying her face in her hands. "You're going to leave, aren't you?"

Tian frowned in confusion. "No, I'm not." She didn't look up. Tian gently took her hands in his own and pulled them away from her face. He looked into Fei's eyes. "I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. We're friends now, and I will not abandon you."

Fei smiled through her tears, feeling comforted. She wiped her sleeve across her eyes, drying her face. Tian smiled at her as he stood. "Thank you, Tian."

He nodded back at her. Tian looked up at the sky. "Wow, it got dark quickly. Perhaps we'd better make camp for the night." He looked back at her. "I think we're both a little tired to continue."

Fei nodded, and began packing away the remnants of their meal into the bag. Tian set about creating two earth tents, great overlapping pieces of rock jutting from the ground to create two large, sheltered spaces. Fei looked up into the sky, smiling sadly.

Would her new friend still be the same when he found out the truth about her?


	4. The Hunt Begins

Captain Kothir groaned, rubbing at his head, the dull ache refusing to abate. The village healer, a man named Shin, sweated nervously, throwing occasional glances at the door of the small room. Kothir had sent for him after the incident with the earth bender the previous night.

Kothir cursed himself for a fool. Allowing an earth bender, no matter how powerful, to attack him and escape with his life was an insult to his honour. But when that earth bender was aiding the wench he had been hunting… it was a disgrace he could not bear. He groaned again as the throbbing in his skull grew worse. Kothir realised he was scowling, adding a tension headache to his already bruised skull.

Shin coughed nervously, holding up a small bowl filled with a foul smelling grey liquid. "You should drink this, lord captain," he said quietly. "It will stop the pain."

Kothir snatched the bowl and downed the contents in a single gulp. He grimaced at the foul taste, and hurled the bowl back at the healer. Shin yelped as it struck his shoulder, knocking him backwards off his chair. The bitter taste of the elixir stung Kothir's tongue, so much so that he tried scraping the tip of his tongue against his teeth to remove the sting.

"This had best be better than the last brew," Kothir growled, his voice low and harsh. His accent was clipped, the tone of a man educated at the Fire Academy in Kinzon.

Shin moaned in response from the floor, clutching his bruised shoulder.

The ache in his head began to fade. Kothir gingerly felt along his shaved scalp, touching the purpling lump on the side of his head. That earth bender could really pack a punch, and when that punch was wrapped in a subtle mixture of pebbles and rock, it was enough to knock a man senseless. Kothir remembered bitterly how he had been caught off guard when his fire daggers has fluttered to useless embers against a living rock armour, and how his knuckles had crocked of moving stone. And then his world had gone black.

Kothir stood, and tossed a few silver pieces at the still whimpering Shin. "For your assistance to the Fire Nation," he said curtly as he strode out of the healer's hut and out into the street.

The sun was high in the sky now. A full day had passed since the confrontation in the street. Kothir looked up and down the empty street. The town has gone quiet after the fight, the citizens terrified of the fire benders now amongst them starting another fire. The owner of the town's only other inn had shut up shop, refusing to open to anyone until the troops left the town. That suited Kothir fine: he wouldn't let his men idle away drinking cheap rice wine or yeasty beer.

The signs of the fight were clear to see: cracks and breaks in the street's paving, and mounds of rock and earth several feet high betrayed the presence of an earth bender previously. Patches of earth and walls were charred a deep black from stray fireballs, and a great, black line of dark soot line the street for thirty yards, an indication to the powerful blast of fire Kothir himself had sent at his adversary.

Kothir glanced around, finally catching sight of his second in command, a giant of a man with bulging arms and a deep scar across one eye.

"Tsin!"

The huge man turned, glaring at Kothir, before snapping a sharp salute. "Captain, sir."

"Have the men finished clearing the rubble?"

"Yes, sir. I don't understand the waste of time, sir."

Kothir glowered at him. "The people of this island are citizens of the Fire Nation, Tsin, and the damage to this town, though necessary, is regrettable. As such," he continued, "it is our duty to provide some aid for these people."

Tsin simply nodded. Though internally he struggled to comprehend his captain's sense of integrity, outwardly he remained unmoved.

"Assemble the men," Kothir ordered. "We are leaving this island."

Tsin nodded. "Going after the girl, sir." The giant man never asked questions. Every sentence came out as a statement.

"She is a priority, yes, but we have a second target now." Kothir's face darkened. "I want to make that earth bender pay. He has soiled my honour and my dignity, and I won't stand for it." A smile twitched onto his face. "Oh yes, that dirt-hog is going to regret facing me."

Tsin moved away, shouting orders to the soldiers to prepare for their departure. Kothir watched with some satisfaction and pride as his group of eight soldiers, resplendent in their maroon armour, packed up camp in neat order. They had been trained well, and were used to a life on the road. There were no complaints, no snide remarks, just a well drilled group of like-minded men.

Kothir led his men to the harbour, where their vessel was berthed. The Fire Navy ship was a second generation beast, a great metal lump that seemingly defied reason and remained above the waves. The prow curved into a sharp, downward angle, like the beak of a hawk-vulture. It was designed to drop down onto smaller vessels and smash into the hull, the 'beak' sticking fast in the enemy ship and providing an easy boarding ramp for the crew. The main deck stretched back, sweeping away from the prow. A tall structure rose at the rear of the ship, containing the main sleeping quarters, captain's cabin, and the bridge.

The men boarded in good order, lugging their items onto the ship easily. The order was given to cast off, and soon the ship was grinding out into the churning waters, black smoke billowing from her chimney stacks as the engine roared to life.

Within a few hours, they came into sight of the mainland. Kothir ordered the ship be brought in closer, and the helmsman complied without question. The captain stood at the prow of his ship, casting his gaze out across the wooded hillsides that receded into the distance. It was a strange are of land, this. While most of the Fire Nation was naturally rugged, rocky terrain, this stretch of coast seemed abundant with plant life. The forest began at the beach edge, and immediately sank back into low hillocks, away from the coast.

A shot from above made Kothir look up. The man in the lookout's nest, a tall spire above the main bridge, was pointing somewhere.

"Boat to port!" the cry came again. "A small fishing vessel, I think."

"Helmsman!" roared Kothir up at the deck behind him. "Bring us about, put us into shore! Tsin!"

The giant man appeared beside Kothir instantly. Kothir was always amazed how someone so large could move so swiftly and silently.

"Tsin, prepare a landing party. We're going ashore."

Tsin nodded silently, and went off to select members from the crew to go ashore. Kothir looked back at the rapidly approaching coastline. He could just make out the small, wooden fishing vessel, beached carelessly on the golden sands.

The ship reached the shore, the beaked prow dropping down with a thud into the beach, kicking up a cloud of sand. Kothir walked down the ramp, and strode to the fishing vessel. He eyed it carefully, glancing up and down the beach as his men approached. He smiled as he found what he was looking for: faint, but still there. Footprints in the sand.

The soldiers followed the trail to the tree line, where the sand faded into solid rock. There were no further footprints, but a single, wide path, barely a road, lead into the woods. This was undoubtedly the way the fugitives had come. They followed the road for some miles, until they came to a wide clearing. Kothir called a halt, and the troops examined the area. A cry of triumph came from on of the soldiers, and Kothir went to see what he had found.

Kothir smiled at what he saw. He couldn't believe his luck. This was surely an oversight on the earth bender's part, leaving such an obvious trail.

There, at the edge of the clearing, were two chairs and a small table, made from rock. Kothir laughed aloud.

This would be too easy.


	5. Truths

The forest lay in the basin of the valley below them, stretching from the foot of the mountain range and out to the coastline. Fei marvelled at the stunning view. It was a breathtaking sight: the sweeping green of the valley below them, expanding outwards for miles in each direction, thinning out at the base of the mountains. It had taken several days to get out of the forest, following the road that cut through the trees, and it had led them up into the low mountain passes, and Fei felt safer up here. She could feel the wonderful warmth of the sun on her face, and the cool kiss of the breeze on her skin.

Fei sighed contentedly to herself as she turned back to the path ahead, watching as Tian walked ahead. She was happy to have met the earth bender, she realised. It wasn't just that he had saved her life, which she would forever be grateful for, but he was genuinely friendly and a joy to talk to. During her time in Gan Sho, she had been held in solitary confinement for weeks at a time. She never spoke to the other inmates, big, scarred and scary men that intimidated her. Tian had been the first in two years to treat her as a person, as an equal, and who had actually tried to hold conversations with her. It definitely helped that they were almost the same age. She had learned that he was twenty, barely more than a year older than her. Fei also appreciated the lengths Tian went through to make her comfortable, erecting tents of stone that sheltered them from the cool night air. But as nice as that was, it was the fact that Tian was genuinely being nice to her that she appreciated the most. The conversations, the meals he prepared, and even offering to carry her pack when she got tired just made him all the more likeable.

Tian stopped walking, and Fei nearly walked right into him, catching herself just before she bumped into his back.

"What's up, Tian?" she asked her friend.

Tian nodded to his left. "There's a gap in the mountain here," he said.

Fei looked at where Tian had indicated. There was, indeed, a narrow cave mouth in the red rock face. "What about it?"

Tian moved toward the cave. It was barely as wide as him. Tian placed a hand against the cool stone, and closed his eyes. "It's not a cave, it's a pass. It opens up at the far end."

"Ooh, can you tell that with your earth bending?" Fei asked in wonder, moving up beside Tian.

He opened his eyes and grinned at her. "No, I can see the other side from here."

Fei giggled, smiling. "Well then, mister earth bender, shall we see where it leads?"

"No reason not to."

Tian led the way inside the narrow cave. It felt a bit of a squeeze, and his pack got stuck in a particularly narrow part of the cave, but the sliver of light ahead grew steadily brighter as they approached. Finally, they reached the end of the dark pass through the rock. Fei gasped at what she saw, and Tian whistled.

Before them, a natural bowl in the mountain had been formed. It was hundreds of yards across, with natural rock walls that stretched up hundreds of feet. Grass had grown up through the dirt, lush and green, and small bushes and trees stretched up toward the sky. A natural spring bubbled and chuckled on the far rock face, flowing clear water into a small stream that disappeared under the opposite cliff. The air was crisp and clear, and smelled of damp grass.

"It's beautiful," Fei breathed.

Tian grabbed her hand gently, his fingers surprisingly soft. Fei looked at him as he smiled at her.

"Come on," he said, "we can refill our water skins at the spring."

Birds chirped around them as the two travellers walked across the basin. Fei felt an incredible sense of peace wash over her. This place was so serene, almost sacred in its untouched beauty. They paused as they watched a family of rock-starlings swoop and play in the air just overhead, twittering and chirping as the dove between trees.

The sound of the natural spring was soft and comforting. The waters splashed and played over smooth pebbles, worn over many years to rounded edges. Tian rolled his trouser legs up and, taking the water skins from his pack, stepped into the water. He gasped in shock as the cool water lapped around his legs, barely reaching higher than his ankles. Tian dipped the skins into the clear water, filling them with the sweet, natural liquid.

Fei began skipping pebbles across the surface of the water as Tian sat next to her. She smiled, succeeding in skipping a stone three times before it sank with a splash. Tian picked up a small, flat stone, and flicked it out over the water, managing seven skips.

"Hey, no earth bending!" Fei said, laughing. "That's cheating."

Tian winked at her, smiling. "Why don't you try again?"

Fei pursed her lips, trying hard to frown at him but failing miserably. She picked up another pebble, and tossed it out over the water as Tian moved one hand behind his back and pursed his lips. He flicked his wrist, and the stone skipped across the water twelve times, ending with a loud 'plop.'

Fei turned a mock glare at him, but Tian whistled innocently, suddenly finding something very interesting on the cliff face above him as he avoided her gaze.

The young woman stood, and groaned quietly. She sank back down with a sigh, removing her sandals and rubbing at her feet.

"What's wrong, Fei?"

"Nothing. It's just my feet are a little sore from the hike up here." Fei stroked a hand through her long, dark hair, and tutted. "Ugh, feels like I haven't bathed in forever," she lamented.

Tian looked around thoughtfully, pursing his lips. "Well, I think I could earth bend a small bath or something," he said finally, standing.

"No, Tian, you don't have too…"

"No, it's ok, I want to. You think you're the only one who needs cleaning?" He ran a hand over his chin, feeling the bristles that had started growing out, wincing. "I could do with some self maintenance too, you know." Tian planted his feet firmly on the ground, spreading his arms out as he breathed deeply.

There was a low rumbling sound as Tian began his work. The natural basin the water was pooling in began to deepen into a wide, round pit, five feet across. The water swirled and churned as Tian worked his earth bending. Next, he dug a channel that ran back out into the main stream, and finally drew out most of the loose rock and earth that had been churned up from the bath he had created, allowing the water to run smooth and clear again.

He looked at Fei, smiling. "There you are, one bath!" he said proudly.

"There's something missing."

Tian looked back at his creation in confusion. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. "What's that, Fei?"

"A screen. For… privacy."

Tian flushed a deep red, his cheeks heating furiously. "Oh, right. Ah….ok, yeah," he stammered. It took only a few moments to raise a low wall around the bath, leaving a small gap to enter in and out of the pool.

Fei smiled at Tian. She had to admit, he was cute when he got flustered like this. She crossed over to the bath, and reached an arm into the clear water. She withdrew it with a muffled yelp.

"I didn't expect it to be that cold," she said sheepishly to Tian.

"Sorry, I can't do much about the temperature."

"It's ok, I love what you've done already. Thank you."

He smiled proudly back at her, pleased with his work.

"Now, uh, would you mind maybe…." Fei said haltingly.

Tian flushed red again. "Oh right, yes. Ok. I'll go forage for food or something." He turned to leave, casting a glance back over his shoulder. "Give me a yell when you're done." Tian walked away, heading back towards the trees and bushes they had seen earlier.

Fei glanced around, making sure Tian was out of sight, before disrobing. She placed her clothing in a neat pile near the edge of the bath. Fei gingerly placed a single foot into the water, and recoiled, air hissing between her teeth. The water was so cold! She tried again, gritting her teeth as she sank her whole leg into the water. She shuddered as she stepped fully into the water, which swirled around her waist.

She suddenly plunged her entire body in, and rose back up in an explosion of air and water.

"Th…th…that was not smart," Fei stuttered, her teeth chattering.

She turned and placed her hands at the top of the wall Tian had raised, and listed herself up. Fei looked around. Tian was far on the other side of the tiny valley, picking berries from some bushes. She smiled and giggled to herself when he reached too far and apparently fell into one particularly prickly shrub, judging by his muffled yelp.

Fei made sure he was on the other side of a clump of trees, unable to see her. Satisfied he was out of sight again, she sank back into the frigid water. She breathed deeply through her nose, and let out a long breath from her mouth. It had been a while since she had done this, and she didn't want Tian to see, knowing how he felt about it.

Fei clasped her hands together, closing her eyes in concentration. She breathed deeply again, feeling the energy build within her, directing it to her hands. She opened her eyes slowly. Fei's hands glowed a bright orange beneath the surface of the water. She could already feel the warmth spreading through the bath, as thin steam began to rise from the surface.

She sighed with delight, sinking down into the water until it was up to her neck. Fei stretched out, revelling in the feel of warm water soaking her skin. She was glad to wash away the dust and dirt of the journey, and her sore muscles felt much better as the heated water soothed her body. Fei felt as if she could just float in here for hours.

With her eyes closed, Fei had no idea that Tian was now staring from the far side of their little valley. He had found apples, mountain pears, and pink garba berries on his foraging. Tian had paused when he thought he saw smoke rising from the direction of the bath, but had soon realised it wasn't smoke, but steam.

Tian's face darkened into a scowl. The spring was most definitely not a natural hot spring. Fei had attested to that herself when she had complained about the water temperature, and there would be no way to heat the water using regular methods. Certainly it would have taken hours to boil enough water to fill the bath using a camp fire.

He barely heard her yell his name. Tian looked over, nostrils flaring, seeing her dressed in a short, crimson robe she had pulled from her own pack. It all made sense now, he realised: being chased by Fire Nation soldiers, her initial fear of him, and now the steam in the bath.

Tian stalked over to her. Fei glanced up from wringing out her long hair. She could see the dark frown on his face.

"Tian?"

"You're Fire Nation." It wasn't a question.

Fei looked away. "…yes, I am."

Tian ground his teeth together. "You lied to me."

"What? No, I didn't."

"Don't give me that!" he shouted back at her. Fei recoiled, visibly shocked.

"Tian…"

"Don't! Just… don't." Tian was obviously struggling to regain his composure. "You abused my trust."

"Tian, please. I didn't lie to you. I never told you where I was from."

"And you didn't tell me you were a fire bender either!" he growled back at her. "That's just as bad as lying to me."

Fei could feel her own temper flaring. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this!"

"Because you're Fire Nation!" Tian shouted at her.

"I know!" she screamed back at him. "I know how you hate us, and I didn't tell you because I wanted you to know who I am, not where I'm from!"

Tian scowled at her. "So you held your true identity from me, and pretended to be my friend? Is that it?"

"No, Tian!" Fei felt hurt at those words. "I wasn't pretending anything. I…"

"You're just a liar. And what's worse, you're a fire bender." Tian turned his back on Fei, ignoring the pained tears that trickled from her eyes. "You're just as bad as the rest of them."

"Oh I am, am I?" Fei screamed. "Do you think I want to be Fire Nation? They hurt you, but they hurt me too!" Tian didn't budge. Fei's nostrils flared as she stomped angrily in front of him. "They killed my parents in some stupid war! My mother and father were conscripted into the army and sent on a suicide mission at the walls of Ba Sing Se! They didn't want to fight, but they were forced into it."

Tian remained silent. Inside he raged and boiled. This girl, his friend, had all along been from the Fire Nation. She was a fire bender! His anger and hatred seethed inside of him, conflicting with his heart. Fei was his friend, and he genuinely liked her friendly, shy personality. Inherent hatred and rage battled with affection and friendship.

Fei took his silence to be his final decision. "Fine," she said, wiping her eyes, now red from crying. "I know you don't want me around any more."

She stamped away, pulling on her trousers and shirt and hoisted her pack onto her shoulders. Tian was still struggling with himself when Fei walked away, toward the narrow cave they had come through. She glanced over her shoulder at the conflicted earth bender.

"Goodbye, Tian," she said quietly, tears stinging her eyes, before she vanished into the cave.

Tian finally snapped. With a cry of anger and confusion, he smashed his fists into the walls around the bath he had made. They crumbled to dust and water splashed everywhere, as though trying to flee from him. Tian stamped a foot into the ground, hard. A rock shot up in front of him, and he smashed it away. It burst into fragments against the far wall.

A scream echoed back at him through the cave.

Tian stopped, his heart dropping.

"Fei?" he shouted.

Another scream pierced the air.

Tian's anger vanished, replaced by cold dread. He had made a promise to her, to look after her. She was Fire Nation, but that didn't change anything, he realised. She was still Fei. She was still his friend. Tian grabbed his Pack and dashed over to the cave as the last echoes of Fei's terrified cry faded away. Tian charged into the narrow crevice, smashing aside the outcrops of rock in the darkness. He could see the mouth approaching.

Tian burst from the cave. Blinking in the blinding sunlight, he shielded his eyes. He looked left and right desperately, trying to locate his friend.

"Fei?" he called again. He was greeted with silence.

Tian's eyes settled on something. He walked over to it, realisation dawning on him. Soot, charred black on the rocky mountainside. Tian cursed himself for an idiot, fear rising as he realised that the soldiers from the island had probably been tracking them.

And he had let Fei walk right into them. He had let his anger and hatred of the Fire Nation take over. He had betrayed his friend, and let her get captured. She could be hurt, or worse. This made Tian's insides turn to ice. He cast about desperately, looking for a clue.

There, in the dirt road. He could make out footprints that led to the cave mouth. He noticed they didn't lead any further up the mountain path. The group must have gone back the way they came. Tian made up his mind and, roaring in anger, charged down the mountainside.


	6. Chapter 6

Fei whimpered quietly. The constant motion of the bulky rhino beneath her made her stomach churn and grumble. Her muscles ached and burned. Tight, unyielding rope bit into her wrists and ankles, rubbing the skin red raw. Her head throbbed, and her face stung where she had been hit. But worst of all was that Tian had turned his back on her; she had tried so hard to make him understand, but he was too settled in his prejudice. Fei choked back a sob.

"Shut up, girl!" Kothir barked at her. "Cease your mewling."

Fei turned a defiant glare on the rogue Captain, and received a sharp slap across her face. She slumped in defeat as Kothir chuckled.

"You realise, of course, we're going to lock you back up in Gan Sho?" Kothir smirked, turning his back on the prisoner. "Oh yes, once we place Fire Lord Ozai back on the throne, you'll be locked up nice and tight in solitary confinement. You remember what that's like, don't you?"

Fei squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the captain's taunting.

Kothir glanced up as a rhino outrider emerged on the path ahead. The scout riding the great behemoth saluted.

"Sir, the way ahead is clear. No sign of the earth bender."

Kothir scowled. "Then where is he?" The captain shook his head dismissively. "No matter, I suppose. Good work."

He seethed inwardly. The little coward had got away. The hate he felt for that snotling of an earth bender threatened to consume Kothir, but he knew he couldn't let this petty revenge overcome him. He had to lead his men on the greater path, follow their grand design. The wheels were in motion, and soon the plan would come to fruition.

"Send word to the ship to make ready for departure," he ordered the scout. "I want the crew ready to leave when I arrive with the prisoner."

"Yes, Captain," the scout saluted again, and crashed away down the road on the massive rhino.

Kothir smiled. All was going quite smoothly. The wench had provided a sporting chase, though, granted, the second prey had escaped. A minor setback, perhaps, but a setback nonetheless. Kothir reached back without looking, and patted Fei roughly on the head. "Still with me, girl?"

Fei winced, each tap feeling like a sledgehammer against her already throbbing skull, but she kept quiet. The rhino's hide was hard and rough, and scratched her cheek if she lay her head down. She breathed deeply through her nose, trying to drown out the captain's voice, trying to ignore his very presence.

A low rumble reached her ears. At first she believed it to be the rhino, hoping to heaven that it wasn't a bowel movement. The rumble grew louder, deeper, more like a cracking of stone. Kothir had obviously heard it as well, as he turned this way and that, searching for the source of the noise.

"Where in the bloody hell fire is that coming from?" Kothir demanded of his guards. One bemused soldier shrugged, glancing around, before looking up at the mountain.

The steep cliff sides towered above. They had reached the foothills some hours prior, and had descended into the sparse forest that clung to the harder soil in the low hills. The mountain stood dark behind them, piercing high into the cool sky. The guard peered closer.

"Sir, look!" he shouted in alarm, pointing up at the sheer cliff face.

Coming towards them was a huge boulder. It rolled and bounced down the cliff, bouncing over smaller outcrops of rock, crashing down the mountain, a trail of thick dust billowing behind it. The behaviour of the boulder was odd: several times it struck crags or rock shelves that should have sent it on a different course, but it always span back onto its original path.

A straight line toward them.

It was mere meters away now. Kothir turned his rhino sharply, yanking on the leather reigns. "The earth bender!" he hollered. "He's directing the boulder!"

The huge rock bounced high into the air, pebbles and flecks of earth trailing behind. The sun was eclipsed for one terrible moment. The fire nation renegades scattered as the huge rock dropped from the sky. It smashed into the earth amongst the group with a terrifying crash. Rhinos reared and bellowed and men screamed as sharp shards of rock splintered off the boulder, piercing armour and skin. Clouds of dust billowed outwards, rendering Kothir blind. His face stung as a small pebble grazed his cheek.

Fei, fearing that any second she may be brained by a rock, was left untouched by earth or stone.

The dust settled. Kothir took count: each of the three men he had with him had sustained bruises and cuts from the shower of stones.

"That earth bender must be around here somewhere!" Kothir shouted at his stunned men. "Go out there and search for him! Find him, and bring him to me!"

The three soldiers saluted. They reigned in their panicked rhinos, and charged off in different directions. Kothir glanced back at Fei.

"Looks like your little friend has come to find you." He turned away, smiling. "Perfect. My men will find him, and bring him to me. And when they do…."

A quiet crack made the captain pause. He turned, looking back at the massive boulder. It sat in a crater, ten feet deep, loose earth piled up around it. A small fissure had appeared in the boulder's face. The cracking grew louder, and the fissure widened and deepened, stretching around the outside of the boulder, before a second fracture split down the face of the stone. The huge rock split perfectly down the centre.

The rock erupted outwards, as more dust and warm air billowed out from the hollow stone. A shape moved within the cloud as two large chunks of the boulder shifted, seeming held in the air.

Kothir shielded his face. "What?"

"Tian!" Fei cried.

The earth bender stepped out of his crude vessel of earth. His face was dark and full of thunder. He straightened to his full height, and Fei could see that his arms were buried into the two large chunks of rock that had come free. Each piece of stone must have been five feet long, covering every inch of his arms, from fingertips to shoulder, and each ended in a large, three fingered hand. Tian pointed a great earthen claw at Kothir.

"Release her. Now."

Kothir stared in stunned silence. The earth bender had some skill if he was able to control the path of a boulder that size, rolling down a cliff at breakneck speed, while _inside_ it. The captain recovered, glaring at the earthen-clawed man.

"She is a traitor to the Fire Nation, and will be punished accordingly," Kothir replied sharply. "Besides, why should you care about this…" The captain paused for a moment, stroking a hand through Fei's hair. Fei squirmed and tried to shrink away.

"Don't you touch her!" Tian roared, taking a step forward.

Kothir turned back, sneering. "So why do you care what happens to a Fire Nation wench? Why should an earth bender risk his life for someone of a nation he despises?"

"Tian, please…" Fei begged. Her words were cut short as Kothir slapped her across the face.

"I said silence!" Kothir shouted.

A high pitched whistle was the only warning he had. Something hard crashed into Kothir's chest, with enough force to lift the stunned captain from his seat. He catapulted off his rhino, landing hard on the earth below. His ribs ached and his head spun. Kothir groaned in dazed pain, his head spinning.

Tian lowered his right arm as the claw he had fired at the captain grew back out of the living rock that encased his limb. The earth bender walked over to where the captain lay.

"Get up," Tian growled. "I want you on your feet when I kill you."

Kothir glared up at the earth-bender, before his lips twisted into a tight smile. He stood slowly, brushing the dust off his uniform, his head clearing. He sucked in a deep breath, and exhaled a heated jet of steam from his nostrils as his hands erupted into searing flame.

The Captain cocked his head to one side. "Let's see if you can live up to those words, earth-hog."


End file.
